Ocean
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "I love you," she murmured into him, half asleep. "I love you too," he whispered back. It was love.


For Safari! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE HAVE A GREAT ONE! (Birthday Fic Exchange III)

**Prompts:** "c'est la vie" (that's life), giraffe, mermaid, starlight, to the moon and back, once upon a time, 18, summer, "minds change like the weather.", poetry, seashells and starfish

Hogwarts Journey Challenge

**d. Flourish and Blotts-**If you are a book lover, and this is heaven on earth to you, write a fic over 1,000 words about whatever you want.

If You Dare Challenge:

**193. Shooting Stars**

Disney Character Competition:

**Rapunzel**: a girl who dreams of seeing the lights. Write about someone whose dream is finally coming true. Alt, write about stargazing.

Delirium Quotes Challenge:

**15. "That's all I want. Just you and me. Always."**

One Million Added Words Competition:

**1268 words**

Star Challenge:

**Adara**

* * *

**Ocean**

_She's like an ocean. Her love is so wide, and everyone is pulled by it like the water is pulled by the moon._

_Her hair is bright red, and she stands out like a blazing star. She is meant to shine, and she is beautiful._

_Her name is Lily Evans._

"What do you think?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius took one look at it, and burst into laughter.

"W-what is… is that?" he asked, face red with laughter.

"I'm writing something to give to Lily!" James said, punching Sirius as he looked away with a flush on his face.

"If you're going to write something, write her poetry!" Sirius said, laughing.

"I can't write poetry!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then don't!" Sirius said, smirking.

"But that's not fair!" James said.

"C'est la vie," Sirius said.

James sighed. "Then what do I write about?"

"You've got the right idea. An ocean is a good thing to compare her to. Write lots of metaphors. Write about seashells and starfish, and summer! Write about happy things that'll make her smile!" Sirius said.

James cleared his throat. "Okay, how about this. _You're beautiful like a mermaid, your arms so long and beautiful-_"

"You're supposed to make her sound like a _mermaid_, not a _giraffe!_" Sirius exclaimed.

James sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Why'd you call me out here so late?" Lily asked.

"Here," James said, as he passed a piece of paper to Lily, looking away with a flushed expression.

She took the paper, whispered _lumos_ with her wand and started to read it.

_Once upon a time there was a girl named Lily,_

_Her beauty made everyone stare,_

_Those bright, beautiful green eyes were full of passion and serenity,_

_And don't even mention her bright red hair,_

_She was passionate, she was sweet,_

_The smartest witch of her year,_

_She's the most beautiful person you could ever meet,_

_Hear, hear,_

_Soon, she'll turn 18_

_On that day, I will ask her to marry me_

_I hope she won't be mean_

_And let me be the happiest man there can be._

She burst into laughter. "James… you do realize it's my birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes," he said, looking away. "Lily, let's take a walk."

She had a puzzled look on her face, but she smiled and took his hand, and they walked. They walked over towards a bench, where they sat down, looking at the shooting stars.

Sitting underneath the starlight, Lily leaned her head against James' shoulder.

"What's that star again?" James asked Lily.

Lily sighed. "James, didn't you take Astronomy all seven years?"

"Yes, but-" James started.

"No buts. And of all stars, you should know that one! That star is Sirius," Lily said.

"Is it?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. "Seriously Sirius?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is seriously Sirius."

"How about that one?" he asked.

"That one? That one's Canopus? Do you seriously remember none of them?" Lily asked.

James' expression turned serious.

James turned to her, and took out a muggle watch, and looked at it. He smiled, and put it in his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked in confusion.

He took a breath. "Lily, you are the most precious person in my life, and I love you so much. I love you to the moon and back. Lily… in my life, you are the most important thing, and you always will be. Nothing else matters. Lily, will you marry me? That's all I want. Just you and me. Always."

He took out a ring, and held it out to her, with a fierce blush on his face.

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Of course, James. I love you so, so, much. After all the darkness in my life, you were the bright light that led the way. When I was lost, you found me, and took my hand. You were always there for me. I love you James, forever and ever."

She took the ring.

James looked away, and wiped his eye.

"James, are you crying?" she asked, concerned.

"I am _not_!" he said, as he furiously wiped at his eyes.

She laughed, and hugged him tightly. "I love you, James."

"I love you too," he said, hugging her back.

They pulled back, and James cupped his hand on her cheek. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

He pulled away from her, and gave her a mischievous grin. He lifted her up and began to run with her in his arms.

"Oi!" she shouted as she giggled in glee. "Let me go!"

"No!" James shouted as he ran.

"Minds change like the weather," Lily warned.

"Yours won't though," James said cheekily.

She smiled into his chest, knowing that this was true.

He carried her all the way to his uninhabited and neat apartment, where he set her down on a worn out but comfy sofa.

"I'll get you some coffee," he said, as he walked into the kitchen.

She smiled. He knew that she loved coffee. In fact, he knew her almost better that she knew herself.

He came out a few minutes later carrying two hot steaming mugs full of coffee.

She took one of them, and sniffed. "Mmmmmm…" she said.

He had put marshmallows in them, and made it just how she liked it.

"I still have no idea why you put marshmallows in your coffee…" he said, shaking his head.

"Hey! It tastes good, you know," she said, smiling at him.

"No it doesn't, not to me," he said, smiling back.

He took a sip of his coffee, and smiled. "I still think that I'm the best coffee maker in the world. I should just give up being an Auror and have a coffee shop in the Muggle world."

"Why not in the Wizardry World?" she asked.

"Most people in the Wizardry World are all gloomy and don't smile. I want people to smile at me, tell me to have a good day and things like that," he said.

Lily tipped the cup to drink, when suddenly, some of it spilled onto her blouse.

"Ow!" she said, cursing.

James leapt to his feet immediately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just wet," Lily said, reaching for some tissues.

"Here, I'll lend you one of my shirts," he said, as he quickly went to his room.

He came back, and handed her a shirt that was obviously too big for her. "Sorry, it was the smallest thing I had."

She smiled at him. "Thank you!"

She took the shirt, and went to the washroom to change. She quickly changed into his shirt and came back out to see James facepalming.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just realized we could have used a spell to dry it and clean it," he said.

"Too late now. Besides, your shirt is comfortable," Lily said, smiling at him. "And it smells good."

James smirked. "Like me, you mean."

Lily blushed. "Yes, I like the way you smell."

"Come here, you," James said, and she walked over to him and leaned her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Stay here tonight."

"Okay," she said.

He led her to his room.

It was neat and organized, just like James always was, and how his hair always wasn't.

He pulled her onto the bed, and they lay there together, curled up into each other.

"I love you," she murmured into him, half asleep.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

It was love.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
